Cub's 15th
by Italian HOT chocolate
Summary: One-Shot about Cub's 15th birthday, I was going to call it Russian Vodka, K-unit appear too. Crack fic, OOC you have been warned.


He didn't think he'd make it to his 15th birthday, after all you're never too young to die. February 13th was cloudy like most days in England, Alex sighed he may not like the missions but at least they were mostly in warm countries. Rain threatened to fall as he made his way home from school, mentally checking what was in the fridge, he was a growing boy after all.

Thinking of food his mind wandered over to that night, Tom was coming round to celebrate his birthday and was bringing his new wii that his dad bought him. Tom would end up staying the night as usual, ever since his parents started arguing Tom stayed far away from his house as humanly possible. It was messy and they decided to divorce but of course that lead to more arguing. He felt sorry for Tom as his parent were ignoring him in favour of shouting at each other but he always felt a twinge of jealousy whenever he started complaining about it, at least he had parents unlike Alex. When it was just his mum or dad on their own they were model parents but together Mrs. Harris turned into a screaming harpy and Mr. Harris into a bitter sarcastic man. Jack and Alex didn't mind having Tom round all the time as he made things interesting.

Back to the present Alex unlocked the door just as the first spatters of rain came down. He closed the door and called out "Jack I'm home, Tom will be here in 10." A crash came from the kitchen, chuckling he made his way through the living room and into the mess that was once a place to prepare food was now covered in some kind of batter.

"I know you get bored easily Jack but I don't appreciate you trying to redecorate, I liked the kitchen the way it was before. Batter is such a horrible colour," Alex smirked eyeing the newly decorated walls. Pouting Jack turned around and threw a dishcloth at him, "start helping, it's partly your fault anyway." Alex raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. Tom came round 10 minutes later and was roped into cleaning up Jack's mess as well. After they'd cleaned up the boys went up to Alex's room where Tom had dumped his bag. Alex looked at his clothes in distaste, pulled off his school shirt and grabbed a black t-shirt on his bed, "eugh! How did Jack get that batter everywhere?" Tom just shrugged "beats me".

The boys were distracted from their homework that they had planned to do so they could mess around, by they new shinny game console. Alex was kicking Tom's arse at Halo and the end of Tom's pain was no where in sight even when they started on Assassins Creed. Just as Tom was about to get 1 kill ahead of Alex, Jack called out. "I'm leaving, don't burn the house down, get to school and sleep. I'll be back tomorrow," the boys waved their hands as she shook her head muttering about boys and their toys.

After awhile Tom got bored of getting his butt handed to him as the conversations turned to other subjects such as gambling. "I don't get it" Tom sighed, "what is it about gambling that is so addictive?" Alex grinned crazily as an idea popped into his head. "Hey Tom, want to learn how to play poker?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

Alex was teaching Tom the art of poker when 4 men came crashing through the door. Doing the first thing that came to mind, Alex pushed Tom to the floor and grabbed a gun from under the TV. The redheaded man was impressed, Alex had reacted quickly and had him and his unit at gunpoint. Alex lowered the gun but didn't put the safety on until he saw the faces of K-unit, Wolf, Snake, Eagle and strangely enough Fox.

Fox laughed loudly when he saw Alex's face of disbelief, Eagle joining in soon after. "Surprise birthday boy," they grinned wickedly and Alex swore under his breath in the many languages he knew.

"What, are you lot here to gate crash?" Tom asked sitting up and staring tat the new additions to the party. Snake chuckled as Fox and Eagle nodded and Wolf grunted. Alex was confused, he and the K-unit had a tentative relationship but that did not cover them coming to celebrate his birthday hell he didn't even know Ben ,_'Fox' _he reminded himself, that well or how they knew when his birthday was!

"We wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" Fox grinned making Alex suspicious as to whether or not MI6 had anything to do with the team's sudden appearance. The four SAS men looked around the living room they had invaded and settled down in various positions, Fox still grinning at Alex.

"Aren't you MI6?" Alex inquired after Fox had been seated. An odd look ghosted over the older man's face, a look Alex identified as loathing. Odd. Fox shook his head banishing the thoughts and the look away, replacing them with a smile, "I decided MI6 wasn't for me."

Alex shrugged letting the conversation drop only for a different conversation to start. "Are you playing poker?" Snake asked incredulously as he spotted the cards Alex had been using to teach Tom the basics of poker. Alex nodded as Tom explained about him not knowing how to play and how Alex was teaching him. An evil grin was passed between K-unit as a feeling of dread rose up in Alex, this was going to end badly he could just tell. "Well I find the best way to learn is by practice," the grin was still firmly in place as Eagle gathered the cards and started shuffling.

After a few practice games Tom went to the kitchen and returned with the cans of Fosters that Jack had left them. It was seeing the alcohol that sent Alex's mind into deviously plotting his revenge against the K-unit, he had seen Jack set up a video camera in the corner and planned to milk the video for all it was worth. "Now Tom has the basics down how 'bout we make it more fun, we don't have any money on us so I suggest strip poker," the others stared at Alex but Tom seemed to have caught on to his plan. Tom shoved the Fosters onto the muscular men and grinned as they nodded tentatively in response to Alex's idea. The unit began to regret agreeing when they saw the two teens evil grins and shuddered at Tom's next words, "Well men, let the games begin."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

The first game ended with Eagle taking off one of his shoes, the next with Tom taking off a sock and the game progressed as the Foster cans were gradually drained and more were brought out.

Everyone was naked and had cushions covering their more embarrassing parts, everyone that is except Alex. He still had his boxers and t-shirt. Wolf was blushing, when Fox told him about crashing little Cub's birthday he didn't think to change his underwear, personally he didn't expect to get roped into a strip poker game.

Alex made a mental note to thank Tom for the blackmail material and then smack him for getting everyone drunk on the Fosters that Jack had put in the fridge. Feeling particularly evil Alex grabbed the pile of clothes on the floor and chucked them in the air saying, "go get 'em boys."

Laughing he hid under the sofa while they scrambled to grab some clothes, trying to keep everything covered. Wolf grabbed a random pair of boxers and shoved them on, the others had done the same, and he noted with some annoyance that Tom was wearing his smiley face boxers.

"Oi Alex come out, come out wherever you are," sang Tom crawling along the floor in search of Alex. Fox was more interested in the Jack Daniels on the kitchen counter then finding the annoying teenaged spy. Tom, after dragging Alex out from under the sofa and sitting on him, noticed Fox's interest in the other bottles of alcohol. His face lit up as another evil plan came to mind.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

Tom got off of Alex, headed to the kitchen and grabbed as many bottles of alcohol as he could, including the Jack Daniels. Eagle who was completely trashed after the Fosters (Lightweight!) was jumping on the sofa singing about peanuts. Dumping the bottles on the floor he looked at the selection: some kind of rum with a foreign label, the Jack Daniels that Fox had been eyeing, tequila, Malibu and a bottle of what he thought to be scotch but he couldn't be sure as it was another foreign label.

Alex saw Tom and whispered in his ear an idea to get the unit drunk. Tom nodded while grinning, "OK everyone we're playing I've never." The unit looked at each other, shrugged and sat down in a circle. Alex looked around, to his left sat Fox and his to right was Wolf, next to him sat Tom. Fox and Snake had to deal with Eagle in-between them. "Okay first up is Fox's favourite, Jack Daniels," Tom held the bottle up. "Hey if I married Alex's house keeper guess what she'd be called," laughed Fox, his unit and Tom were frowning while Alex laughed as well when he realised what Fox meant, "Jack Daniels!"

The first couple of rounds weren't very interesting as most were relatively sober but when they had finished the Jack Daniels things got a lot more exciting when they started on the rum. "I've never," slurred Snake, "slept with a man," at this Fox, Wolf and Alex looked into their shot glasses. Alex shrugged and threw it down his throat, Wolf's and Fox's went the same way.

Curious as to when the events involving his friend happened, Tom pressed them into telling the others what happened. Alex muttered something about MI6, Russians and persuasive waiters. Fox went bright red "twice, once SAS bonding," Wolf and Fox winced while Eagle giggled "and MI6." Tom was seeing a pattern, was it that MI6 only employed man whores like Fox, Bond and Alex or was it part of the job? Wolf just nodded and said SAS bonding. 'Okay' thought Tom 'just part of the military.'

Chuckling it was Tom's go "I've never gotten a tattoo," Snake groaned, as the other men of his unit laughed, and took his shot. Not bothering to wait for Tom to ask he started. "It was my brother's stag night which lasted the whole day. We started at a pub at one end of the town and drank our way to the other end. I then decided to get the 'the most awesome thing ever' while phoning Wolf," here Wolf picked up his slack while Snake held his head in his hands, "mind you this was 3am and he was phoning me up as he was getting it done. I asked him what he was doing and his reply was the most awesome thing ever."

The unit broke into a new round of laughter, "so what was the most awesome thing ever?" questioned Tom. Fox managed to choke out a sentence, Tom and Alex looked at each other sceptically. "A tattoo of a tap dancing fish in a top hat and cane? Are you serious?" They stared at the medic, Alex with his eyebrows raised and Eagle choked out more drunken laughter. Tom on the other hand had a different question, "can we see it?" Snake blushed as Wolf gasped for air. Not seeing what was wrong with the question Alex talked Snake into showing them, as it turns out he had every right to be embarrassed; he had gotten his tap dancing fish tattooed on his left arse cheek. At the sight of their team-mates misfortune the rest of the unit started laughing again this time Alex and Tom joining in. Snake sighed as he pulled up the black silk boxers that weren't his but he strongly suspected belonged to Fox from his MI6 days as no solider would wear them on the field, mind you Wolf's smiley ones weren't much better.

Now it was Wolf's turn, thinking he said "I've never had a piercing," the others looked at him, it wasn't the greatest one ever but it was true, he never had. Eagle took his shot as did Alex and Fox. Snake frowned "where did you get them done?" Secretly he was hoping they were somewhere embarrassing but Alex and Fox just pointed to their ears, Eagle pointing to his penis. It made everyone choke as he made a show of pulling down the blue boxers as everyone screamed "NO!" Eagle burst out laughing and started rolling around on the floor. "Hey guys," Fox slurred so it came out as "heyyyyyyyyyyy gish" he held up the rum bottle, "where'd all the rum go?" Tom picked up the tequila bottle and poured it out for the next round as Snake cried "but why the rum?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

They had finished the alcohol that Tom had grabbed and were bored with I've never and were currently trying to figure out what to do. Eagle came up with the idea of truth, dare, double dare, kiss, slap, grope. He was very drunk to say the least, everyone was male and not everyone appreciated the groping part. "How about we leave the grope part out?" questioned Tom, he was straight thank you very much, but he couldn't say so for the others, like Fox, Wolf and Alex. "Nah" slurred Fox, "just don't pick it." And the dares begun.

Fox started off by daring Alex to sing Eye of the Tiger as loud and as off key as he could, he was surprised when Alex nodded and walked out into the street in only his boxers. Grabbing the video camera he saw Jack put in the corner, Fox followed everyone out of the front door. Alex did fantastically and many neighbours came out to tell him to shut up or to stop strangling the cat. Laughing everyone stumbled to the door, dog piling Wolf when he tripped in the doorway. Fox placed the camera back in the corner, he wanted a copy of that video, it could be sold to people for a lot of money although he'd have to cut some of it out when they were talking about MI6 stuff.

Alex laughing looked at Fox "you have to model my shirt" he pointed to a black shirt near the TV. Sighing the man picked up the shirt and was about to put it on when a flash of white caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow when he read the white writing on the dark shirt it read " I'm fluent in sarcasm." Alex shrugged and pointed to Tom at Fox's questioning glance. Sighing again he pulled the shirt over his head, it was kind of baggy on Alex but very tight on a certain SAS man, it showed all of his well defined muscles. Turning towards the kitchen doorway he strutted like he was on a catwalk, no one noticed one of his team members eye's following his arse.

Fox turned to Eagle, "truth, dare, double dare, kiss, slap, grope?" Eagle laughed "DD" he screamed, Fox's eye caught on Jack's stash of sugar and he laughed evilly. "Eat all of that pile in as little time as possible," the childish man eyes lit up at the sight of all the sugar, while all the other men blanched, a drunk and hyper Eagle on their hands? They'd never survive the night. Eagle managed 3 snicker bars, 2 big bags of M&M's, 5 bounty bars, a lion bar, a pack of 6 Kit Kat's, 4 bags of skittles and 7 bags of Haribo in under 10 minutes. Said man was jumping on the sofa, Jack's sugar stash gone.

Bouncing, Eagle faced Wolf and grinned "I dare you to speak in a REALLY high-pitched voice for the rest of the night." Alex's eyes widened at the dare, thank God Wolf was drunk and hopefully with any luck he wouldn't remember this bit of the night. Sighing, as many had done that night, Wolf glared at Eagle and true to his word when he spoke he sounded like a little girl "I hate you," pout and all. The rest of the room's occupants burst laughing and Snake sloppily patted his unit leader's back. Wolf turned to Tom and grinned. Tom was thinking that the Devil looked a lot friendlier right then.

"Why, oh why did I agree?" moaned Tom as he paraded around the room in Jack's underwear, the boxers he was wearing were now on his head. Alex and Fox were wolf whistling at him and Eagle was batting his eye lashes at him. He glared at Wolf, who was gasping for breath in the armchair, which Wolf started laughing at it, the glare was as bad as a kittens. Swinging his hips, Tom walked towards the loveseat. "Okay Snake your turn."

Snake looked fearfully at the Cheshire cat like grin on the drunken boy's face. "I dare you…" he drifted off as he held up a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. Snake blanched as he snapped one cuff around his left hand and the other around Fox's right. They looked at each other and shrugged, together they sat down on the loveseat by the window.

It continued like this for a while as they finished off the peach snaps, sake and foreign whisky. They were surprised when Fox picked kiss and laughing Eagle told him to kiss Snake. He grinned and leaned on to the handcuffed man beside him, most were expecting the kiss to be short. Fox captured Snake's lips in a kiss and bit his bottom lip, he gasped as the red head man above him slipped his tongue into his hot mouth. He moaned wantonly as he felt Fox's free hand wander around his chest and moved his own hand to cup the other mans face. The others just stared as the watched the two men get more and more intimate. Tom saw Snake's hand crept down the boxers Fox was wearing and threw a random shoe he found beside him, at them, "OI! Cut it out, I don't like watching gay porn!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

The night progressed to get weirder after the 4 SAS men and the 2 teenagers finished off what looked to be Russian Vodka with Alex singing "butterflies flying in the sky, that's what you see when you get high", Fox kissing Snake as the handcuffs had been taken off so they could have fun and Eagle throwing popcorn at the movie Titanic screaming "he is too good for you, give him to me Rose!" Tom was modelling the underwear he was wearing down the street. Wolf just watched in mirth, until Tom decided to annoy the unit leader until he received an SAS nickname. When he did get one Tom wasn't impressed but Wolf had liked it an refused to change it so Tom was stuck named as Kitten.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

When Jack walked in the door she wasn't expecting this. The living room was a mess, empty bottles of alcohol were strewn around the room, a pack of cards in a messy heap and random clothes has been thrown around, not all of them Alex's. Snake and Fox had taken the love seat by the window; Alex in the armchair to the left of the TV, Wolf had claimed the sofa to himself leaving Eagle and Tom on the floor. At some point during the night they'd switched underwear and other pieces of clothing, Fox was wearing a black t-shirt with "I'm fluent in sarcasm" written in white that Jack knew was Alex's, Tom had a pair of boxers with smiley faces on his head and was wearing Jack's matching bra and underwear set, the black lacy ones.

Jack sighed at the state of the room, eye twitching at the sight of Tom in her underwear. Looking at the clock an evil smirk crawled across her face, it was 6:30 time for Alex and Tom to wake up and get to school. After snapping a photo of the sleeping men in their current positions (Snake and Fox were cuddled unusually close as were Tom and Eagle, the photos was later used of blackmail), she grabbed the video camera she'd left to record the night (1) (also used for blackmail, she knew setting it up was a good idea) and moved it from the corner of the room to the side table next to the kitchen door, where there was a perfect view of the unsuspecting victims. Chuckling Jack grabbed a foghorn Alex had bought to wake her up when she was hung over. It was payback time.

When the horn went off the people in the room had very different reactions, Fox and Alex jumped up and were in a fighting stances looking for the threat, Snake had screamed "don't shoot, don't shoot I'm a medic I'm useful," Wolf had pulled a gun out while lying on the sofa and shot the disturbance but Tom's and Eagle's were the best. They had screamed like little girls and had started hugging each other. Alex had spied Jack in the kitchen doorway doubled over laughing and slumped down into the armchair once again, groaning. Fox looked around and finding no threat sat down next to a hyperventilating Snake, Wolf put his gun back into its holster satisfied the threat was dealt with. Eagle and Tom just kept screaming until Wolf smacked them round the head. It was then, after their ears had stopped ringing from the horn and the gunshot, that they heard Jack's laughter.

Standing up Wolf glared at the redhead "and why, Miss Starbright, did you find it necessary to do THAT?" which sent said housekeeper into a new set of giggles, needless to say she go strange looks from everyone, who **giggles** at Wolf's glare?

Alex sighed and looked at Jack with a pitiful expression on his face, "Jack its 6:40 in the morning we didn't get to sleep until 4 am. How did waking 4 SAS men, an MI6 an agent and a crazy person with hangovers with a foghorn even seem like a good idea?" Jack snorted and shot him the look; you know the You-Had-It-Coming look. "Alex, your hung over the foghorn isn't that loud and you have school this morning. I suggest you and Tom have a shower and get dressed or you'll be late," by now Jack was full out smirking as the boys went white with realisation, they hadn't done the homework that night as they had planned to do it together before K-unit gate crashed the party, they were hung over, they smelt of smoke (one of the men had started smoking but neither of the boys knew who) and alcohol and they had 50 minutes, well 40 now, to get ready.

All of a sudden everyone was wide awake and rushing around trying to find their clothes and other things, Jack chuckled and walked into the kitchen wondering what was quick, easy and would feed everyone.

Fox looked at the t-shirt he was wearing confusion, this wasn't his shirt, his shirt was under the sofa so whose shirt was this? Wolf grabbed his boxers off of Tom's head and tried to find his trousers, sifting through the piles of clothes. Alex's clothes were fairly near his sleeping spot, except his t-shirt which Fox was currently wearing, "ummm Fox the t-shirts mine, could you err take it off please?" Fox, blushing took the shirt off and threw it towards Alex who caught it was went up stairs to grab his uniform and have a shower.

After Tom had found his sock, it was down Snake's boxers he had no idea how it ended up there and decided not to ask, he dashed up to the guest bathroom as Alex had occupied the other, the SAS could wait damn it, he stunk!

Everyone was washed, dressed, drugged up with painkillers and fed just in time, Jack handed each person a thermo-flask full of coffee, as they all would need it. The 4 men had found out that morning that they had to lecture a secondary school about army life and they couldn't turn up looking and feeling like shit, the Sergeant would kill them even if they only had just gotten the call. With that done and the two boys and the men were ushered out of the house Jack set to work cleaning up the mess in the living room, that is until the neighbours came round asking about the gunshot, not for the first time Jack mentally cursed SAS men, MI6, Alex and alcohol.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

Fox, Wolf, Snake and Eagle faced the Sergeant, internally wincing every time he raised his voice. It was only then they realized two things, one he shouted a lot and two why you don't get drunk the day before you're on duty.

The Sergeant was not happy to say the least, first one of his best units had the balls to turn up HUNG OVER, he had to lecture little kids (oh how he hated them) and their performance was being watched by an MI6 agent! He was spitting with fury, he made sure to shout extra loudly at them. "GETTING DRUNK, DISGRACEFUL! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD BEEN ATTACKED, YOU ARE BEING CALLED BACK INTO TRAINING. FULL TRAINING. FOX I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU, EVEN IF YOU HAVE BEEN WITH MI6 FOR 6 MONTHS. COMING BACK HUNG OVER. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND BIN YOU, LUCKILY THIS IS A FIRST OFFENSE," he screamed in their faces, watching with satisfaction as they flinched under his glare, or maybe it was the fact their ears were ringing and heads pounding. The Sergeant marched back into the classroom with K-unit trailing behind him the other units looking curious; K-unit was one of the best how did they screw up so badly they were getting sent back to training?

"Today we will be giving a lecture to a secondary school about army life and about SAS being the elite," here he shot K-unit a glare, the others even more curious as to why the Sergeant so angry with them. "K-unit (insert evil grin here) your unit will be stage so look sharp, D-unit you will cover the back exit, C-unit, S-unit and B-unit stay around the middle. This is a practice exercise for when the prime minister or other officials make speeches is that clear? Do not screw up. MI6 has an agent here and they will be reporting back to them, do not make me any angrier then I am. Do. You. Understand?" growled out the Sergeant, "yes sir!" The soldiers filed out of the classroom they were in towards the main hall of the school called Brooklands. K-unit were on edge not because they were hung over, having to speak with kiddies or the fact the Sergeant was glaring at them, they felt like they had forgotten something important. Eagle discreetly checked his underwear, but nope he was wearing underwear and they were his. He just couldn't figure it out.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

Tom and Alex had made it through the first lesson with the help of the coffee but they couldn't sip it in the assembly that was next lesson, what about they didn't know. If Tom and Alex had been paying attention they would have heard some interesting gossip that might have lessened the shock. Thanks to being distracted by the pounding in their heads that the painkillers hadn't managed to stop, their days went tits up as soon as the doors to the hall opened. The first thing the students of Brooklands noticed was that there were a lot of army men hanging around, the second was the four men on the stage were glaring at them. Alex and Tom weren't most students they noticed the army men weren't the army, they were the SAS, they had guns that were loaded and K-unit was the unit that was doing the talking. So fearing for their lives they sat at the back, hoping against hope not to be noticed by the angry men on the stage.

Wolf noticed Cub and his annoying friend as soon as they walked through the door, that's what he had forgotten, it was the brat's school. Fox noticed them as they slipped into their seats. Snake noticed when something shiny caught his eye; it was their thermo-flasks full of coffee, the same flasks as the ones the unit were sipping from. Eagle noticed as he was talking about the obstacle course, it went something like this, "in the normal army training you see a lot of obstacle courses, in the SAS you see 10 ft wal-OI THAT'S CUB AND HIS CRAZY FRIEND!" every SAS man in the room almost broke their necks trying to find K-units unorthodox 5th member. The children were looking around trying to see who the hyperactive man was talking about.

Alex meanwhile was sinking in his seat with Tom doing the same, both praying to every God they knew that they wouldn't spot the two boys. The God's watched, laughed at Karma's play toy and went to play golf instead of listing to a certain brown-eyed boy's prayers. The Sergeant had spotted him.

All of a sudden it made sense why this school had been chosen and most of all why K-unit were hung over that morning, it was all Cub's and his friend's fault. "CUB!" screamed the Sergeant, his shouts echoing in the hall, bouncing of the walls, "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME POSSESSED YOU AND YOUR FRIEND TO GET MY MEN DRUNK!" Alex flinched as red rose up his face and all eyes were on him and Tom. He stole a glance at K-unit, Wolf was glaring at the Sergeant and him, Fox had his head in his hands, Snake was smacking Eagle round the head and Eagle was trying to slap him away. He hadn't meant to blow Cub's cover! Tom flinched along with Alex and the K-unit as the Sergeant shouted, he felt satisfied when he saw this. The children were even more confused then when they were sitting in Spanish or French.

"It was Tom's idea to get the beer out and then he found the stash of alcohol that my uncle bought from random countries, it wasn't my fault blame him," at the end of his little speech Alex pointed a finger towards Tom sitting next to him, who was currently glaring at his best friend. "Hey it was your idea to play I've never, I just found the drinks. How was I supposed to know they'd keep playing until the bottle was dry?" Tom was trying to look innocent, the key word being trying. The Sergeant was alternating between glaring at Tom, Alex and K-unit.

Eagle was frowning now; he opened his mouth but was tackled but Fox, "not a damn word Eagle, you'll probably get us into even more trouble." Snake sighed as Eagle and Fox started wrestling on the floor, Wolf was just sitting on a chair sipping at his coffee.

By now the students and teachers were even more confused, how did Alex and Tom know these men, why did they call one of them Cub and what the hell happened last night?

"But Fox I don't remember playing I've never, in fact I only remember the poker game we lost to Alex," Eagle was currently underneath Fox who was looking at him like he'd grown another head, as were the rest of the people who had been at the get together last night.

Alex blinked and laughed which Tom promptly joined in. "Eagle," Alex choked out, "that was at the beginning. Are you saying you don't remember what Snake and Fox did last night?" Fox and Snake looked at each other with various degrees of horror and confusion written on their faces. Tom looked confused as well but Wolf just chuckled at the memory. Everyone stared in shock Wolf laughing? What on earth did Fox and Snake get up to?

Fox frowned, "what did I do with Snake? I don't remember." Alex laughed again "you guys were completely drunk after the Jack Daniels, all jokes included," started Alex sending a look at Fox, who was blushing at the implications, he vaguely remembered saying if he married Alex's housekeeper she'd be called Jack Daniels. Satisfied at embarrassing the redhead even further he continued, "You two kissed after the Russian Vodka."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**AN: so that is Cub's 15th birthday, yeah I know it isn't realistic but it's not supposed to be it was just for fun. I don't know how to play poker but its fun to think that they would play when they got bored.**

**(1) she sat it on a table while charging it thus it filmed all night.**

**I do not own the Alex Rider series or any of the characters. Let me know if it was good, bad, okay or GODDAMN KILL IT WOMAN! All are appreciated. IHC outta here!**


End file.
